legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Discord
"Make sense? What fun is there in making sense?"-------'Discord' Discord In the Summer 2012, Discord Suvived from Eddy's Attack(After the events in Random Disord) He Finds Vilgax and Joining Forces to destroy their Enemys will he be loyal or will chaos incarnate have his own agenda. He finds out that Twilight has joined forces with a team lead by a certain Robot. The Grand Summer Season Trek: Discord starts as the teiraty main antagonist but as the story goes on Discord becomes the real main villain having mapulated many of the events and caused many stuff in Vilgax's plans to go wrong by selling out his allies, killing them or whatever Discord schemes with his boss Vilgax and the others for multiuniversal domination. Discord unlike the others seems to think that The P Team is not the only threat, but someone else is this and like any paranoid thinker he's right. Unlike the other villains he doesn't respect his boss as much they do hinting at some dislike for his boss. Discord being anxious looks with The B Team making tests for them, with them passing all of them making Discord believe that The B Team will indeed by worthy of his attention, after that he and Porky don't tell Vilgax about anyone in the Team apart from Finn who they caught and put in Angry Astec. Discord usually acts without his boss's consent which sometimes annoys Vilgax. He corrputs Billy and Mandy to destroy the P Team from the inside. Then Discord reveals more of his schemes, 1st he plans to turn Flame Princess into his own weapon of chaos, 2. Get Revenge on Celestia and lastly Take Twilight Sparkle as his own protege and daughter to further get to Celestia. Discord's plans fail but he's not conviced likewise. Discord takes interest in Twilight, Bender and Co as all his plans are testing them for their true potential. Discord's schemes have made promoted to right hand man, and his latest ascheme is him mind raping Sora into an villain to kill his team mates. He manages to kill one, and then he excutes Cooler and King of Sorrow's Betrayal by mapulating them to follow Malefor while recuriting his handpicked choices of Genreal Krell, The Monarch, Dr.Hugo Strange and Bertham Griffin. He goes with the Super Zeroes to get Harmony back, but he's only using it to get what he wants and that would be riddcing himself of other pains. He once again gets mad that Vilgax hired Vatti behind his back and before he leaves he warns Vatti that if he goes after Twilight Sparkle, Bender or the B Team he will have him fired, strpied of his powers and/or killed. Discord then tells his partner Obodiah Stane that he has put a bounty on Liberty Belle and Mange to be killed since they have outlived their usefulness to him. He tells Veger and Monarch this and blackmails them not to tell the boss. Next up he challenges Phineas and Isabella to a test of fighting him at a weaker state and they pass. Discord is pleased but he knows they must be ready for his boss and decides to make sure of it. When he learns of Goliad's join Discord is asked to teach it obedienace, Discord annoyed decides to but for what he wants as opposed to Vilgax. Discord then does another act of evil when he has Libery Belle and Mange absorbed into His Powerpunk Girls and reveals that the Sora with the P Team is a fake, and the real Sora has now become a full fledged and willing villain thanks to his plan with Sora. But then Discord throws back to good with Obodiah Stane as Sora has now outlived his usefulness so he has Obodiah mind control Sora back to normal and sends him back to his friends. Discord then recuits in a new villain and has him work for him in his next part of his plan, All of Discord's plans on Bender and co were to test them for Vilgax so he could do what he does here. In the end Discord betrays Vilgax and has him killed revealing that he sold out many of their teammates to die, be arrested or reform, he also never was loyal to him and put that up as a facade. He reveals that he brainwashed Twilight;s friends to make her friends, fight them. Discord then is defeated by Bender, Skipper and Heloise in a fight. And then the trio alongside Profion and the out of control Mane Cast seal him back in his prison defeating him. Allies: Obodiah Stane, Krell,Bertham Griffin, Dr.Strange, The Monarch, The Powerpuff Punk Girls. Vilgax's alliegance (recultantly), Enemies: Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, The Mane Cast, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Heloise, Shining Armor, Jorgen Von Stangle, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Frida Suarez, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sundac, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Solid Snake, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Flame Princess, Brick, Butch, Q, Cap Knuckles and the P Team Trivia Discord is a villain in My Little Pony. He was the real mastermind posing as a third or second in command to get what he wants He has Thunder Storm Rolling Clouds. Discord is one of the many main villains alongside Vilgax, Porky, M.Bison, Trevalyn, Reaver and Count Veger until the end where he is revealed as the true main villain of The Great Summer Season Trek Discord depises Cooler and belives he is an arrogant cliched prick who's overconfidence will be his downfall. Discord also has a thing against Earl for his constatn shouting. He disrespects most of his teammates. Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Reality Warpers Category:Rivals Category:Partner Category:Second in Command Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Immortals Category:Main Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Imprisoned character